Saya no Uzumaki
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto is attacked one night and how he sees the world is destroyed and at the hospital he mets someone who could change his world... For a boy who can only see a living hell will he find love while hand in hand with a monster
1. Chapter 1

Saya no Uzumaki

Please review

I don't own either of these

This is a crossover of Naruto and Saya no uta

Naruto was walking to his home after getting thrown out of another store that refused to sale him anything three drunken Jounin saw him and followed behind him for a couple of minutes before speeding up and pushing Naruto into an alleyway and then one placed a silencing jutsu before the middle one spoke in a drunken slur "Lettsss teach this demoon a lesson, right guys."

Raising his arm up and nailing Naruto across the face causing him to slam into the wall giving Naruto a small concussion and as Naruto got up each of the Jounin used a genjutsu one to make the world seem to be made up of flesh and people like flesh monsters, the second made Naruto to witness his few loved ones get killed over and over and over again, and the finally a variation of Tree binding death where the branches that wrapped around him also grew thorns and moved constantly cutting and scratching him.

(20 mins later)

Naruto was constantly screaming but it had increased in frequency and loudness at the 10 minute mark because at that point the Jounin decided to increase the chakra that they were pouring into their jutsu increasing their effects, the flesh increased in detail and as it touched him it felt like real living tissue, the second increased in grotesqueness of his precious peoples deaths, and the third's thorns grew and became a bit serrated.

It was at this point that an ANBU in a dog mask showed up having sensed the chakra ina the area before looking at the screaming child the three Jounin shocked that they had been discovered accidently released their jutsu Naruto looked up at him and whimpered out "Inu-san please help me." the ANBU then growled out "What the hell have you done to him!"

"W-w-we were teaching the demon its place, paying it back for all thee pain it caused us!" said the Jounin to the left "He's just a boy he isn't a demon he isn't a monster he's just a boy with a heavy burden you idiots! Also you just broke the Third's law that means I have the right to execute you right now." replied the ANBU pulling out a kunai and dashing forwards.

10 min later in hospital with Naruto's personal doctors

Hiruzen arrived at the hospital as soon as he had gotten word of the attack on Naruto's person and the deaths shortly after. Him and one of Naruto's doctors at the moment getting a read on his injuries it was confirmed that he had a concussion and suffered from some very mentally tormenting genjutsu.

"So any after effects would only truly be noticeable after Naruto woke up which should be at any time?" questioned Hiruzen but before the doctor could reply a scream broke the silence it was a scream of absolute fear and horror Hiruzen ran it to Naruto's room and when Naruto looked at him his eyes widened in horror which was shocking to Hiruzen considering that his face was already frozen in fear.

"Stay away, don't touch me!" scream Naruto while curled up in the corner of the room staring up at them "Naruto calm down!" said Hiruzen in as calm a tone as possible. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened slightly "Old man? Why do you look like a monster and why is everything all fleshy?" asked Naruto in a shaky voice.

"Naruto I want you to describe, as best as you can what everything looks like to you ok?" asked Hiruzen calmly "Ok, everything looks like it's made of meat and/or alive and you and everyone else look like walking mounds of flesh and when you talk I can barely understand you, also whenever you move it makes a horrible wet fleshy noise. Pleases Old man tell me what's going on?!" asked/begged Naruto.

Hiruzen then asked "Ok so you see stuff a like that but does it feel like that as well?" Naruto responded still shacking "Most of the stuff I am touching feels more and more like it looks Old man please help me make it go away!" the third gained a sad look as did most of the doctors "Naruto would it be ok if we covered your eyes with this cloth?" asked one of the doctors holding up a white cloth everyone in the room could only imagen what he saw. Naruto paled considerably but nodded yes.

The doctor handed the blindfold to Hiruzen, he then walked slowly towards Naruto trying not to scare him anymore than possible but Naruto still grew paler as Hiruzen approached and as he got closer to him he closed eyes and waited until he felt something being tightened around his head.

It felt warm, soft and pulsed slightly like the skin and flesh of a person it was disgusting but it was better seeing what his world was now /So I will put up with it until we can fix this. / thought Naruto to himself as his skin crawled with the feeling of the blindfold.

"Ok Naruto we are going to run some more tests and in an hour or two you can rest." said one of the doctors.

(Two hours later)

Naruto was sitting in his new bed as the doctors had moved him to a new room in the psychiatric ward seeing as that they were just waiting on test results and he was just about asleep when he heard something he hasn't all night the sound of bare feet hitting the cold laminated floors of the hospital before the noise stopped outside his door and with a slight creek the door began to open and a voice spoke "Peek a boo patient-san oh your eyes are covered….. I guess I will leave then." Naruto shocked at hearing a normal voice border-line yelled "Wait don't go please. Please talk with me." he got quieter as he spoke but the girl had heard him and the pleading in his voice.

"Ok I am here what do you want to talk about?" asked the girl with a bit of surprise. Naruto gave a nervous reply "Well for starters what's your name and are you also a patient?" the girl gave a small giggle "I am Saya and who might you be?" Naruto blushed slightly at her question due to someone that (he assumed was around his age) didn't know caring enough to ask his name and so he stuttered as he said his name "Um I-I-I am Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Saya." "Same here Naruto-san so, why are you here anyway Naruto-san?" replied Saya and although Naruto couldn't see it he could tell that she had a small smile as she spoke.

"Actually you can just call me Naruto I am not one for formalities and for why I am here….. I was attacked tonight and when I got to the hospital things started to look different slowly becoming a bit scary and it has begun to spread to my other senses well not to my taste and smell yet but touch and sight and hearing." Saya seemed to sift uncomfortably but asked "W-what do you see Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't want his friend to think that he was too weird to be friends with but told her anyway "I see things as flesh people included, it's kind of weird but if they can't fix it I could get used to it." Saya seemed to become a bit sad from a small oh that came out of her mouth when he began but seemed to get excited as he continued Saya was going to say something before they heard voices down the hall so turning away from the door she said one last thing to him "Naruto I will come back and talk to you tomorrow, ok?" "Ok it was nice talking to you Saya!"

And cut

Please read in this fanfiction is strictly Naruto x Saya unless enough people want it to be a harem because I won't take Saya out and Saya is in this fanfiction apart of a summons clan and Saya is on the search for a summoner but got distracted entertaining herself at the hospital I will list her clan's abilities in the next chapter.

 **Be warned if you check out Saya no Uta it is gruesome and sick during most of it and you can look at it like a love story or about a man in love slowly going mad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya no Uzumaki

Chapter 2: Going home, summons, and unexpected developments

Don't own Naruto or Saya no uta

 **Special thanks to eniox27 for summons ideas from Lovecraft, dead space, and bloodborne so give them some love**

Naruto had been in the hospital for around three weeks and his condition worsened slightly the flesh he saw became more realistic and felt more real as well and so had the sounds but Naruto had adapted to seeing the world as it was for one simple reason.

He had wanted to look at the person that had in so little time become the one he cared for most so bad that around the close of the first week while they were having one of their secret talks that without telling her he removed the blind fold and became shocked.

She was beautiful her grey/blue/greenish eyes stood out amongst her pale smooth looking skin and deep black hair and for the first time in his life Naruto couldn't think of a single thing to say other than a small whisper that escaped his lips "Y-y-you are so beautiful." in a small shocked tone.

Shocked Saya who had been looking out the window turned to look at him quickly only to see Deep Ocean blue that had an odd red sheen to them staring back at her both became stuck looking into each other's eyes for minutes on end before Saya broke eye contact and got up as if to leave and got a few steps before Naruto grabbed her arm while trying not to look around the room just yet.

"Where are you going Saya, did I say something that made you mad? If so I am sorry." ask Naruto Saya turned and looked deep into his eyes like she was looking for a lie and when she didn't find one she asked in turn "You think I am beautiful?" Naruto's eyes became large in shock was there any one who could say that she wasn't beautiful and replied "Are you kidding me you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen!"

Saya looked back he thinks I am beautiful she thought to herself as a shade of scarlet spread across her cheeks "Would you still think of me this way if I told you I was a monster?" asked Saya suddenly shocking Naruto before he responded "Even if you are or were a monster you are still my friend and there for you will always be beautiful to me."

Saya's blush increased in shaded and amount and she walked back the few steps to the bed before sitting back down to continue their talk a little while longer before the nurse made her rounds and as their time with each other came to an end Naruto had a question he needed to ask.

"Um Saya I will be leaving in a couple of days and I-I-I wanted to know if you would like to come and live w-w-with me?" asked Naruto a bit rushed near the end.

Saya froze Naruto is offering his home to me maybe he is the one "Are you sure that it's ok?" asked Saya lightly "I don't care what others think you are my best friend and you shouldn't have to live here!" replied Naruto with a shocking amount of conviction.

Saya froze he didn't care about others as long as she was with him "Ok I will think it over ok." replied Saya with a small smile on her face as she looked at him and quickly leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before rushing out of the room Naruto saw her blush as she turned the corner of the door to go down the hallway but he was one to talk considering his blush was larger than hers.

Naruto scratched his cheek and thought to himself am I falling for Saya before looking out his flesh lined window and grimaced at what he could only assume to be a cat or a large night bird before letting his eyes roam his room.

"The old man said he had something to tell me about how my eyes see things now I wonder what it could be?" asked Naruto to himself as he thought of the tests they had done to see what might be screwing with his head.

(Two days later)

Naruto had taken to napping from mid-day to night so that he could actively participate in Saya's and his talks but tonight was different he usually had a few minutes after waking up to wait for her but she was there when he had woken up and she was talking to some odd creature that was the size of a large child and didn't seem to have any legs but it had beautiful green and faintly glowing wings the lead down into a stinger like object.

But before Naruto could continue his observations it disappeared in a puff of smoke with Saya's parting words to the creature "Tell father I think I found the one." and like that it was gone.

Naruto snapping out of it as it disappeared looked at Saya and asked "What was that its wings were beautiful!" Saya up until that point thought that he was still asleep was shocked at the sound of his voice so suddenly popping up that she jumped slightly.

"Oh that was a part of my clan I will explain tomorrow at our house ok." replied Saya Naruto was shocked did he unwittingly befriend a member of a clan in Konoha "You have a clan and you agreed to live with me?" asked Naruto nervously and smiled at the prospect of her living with him "Oh I forgot I meant a summons clan and yep." said Saya smiling in enjoyment at Naruto's confused face before he hugged her holding tightly on to her midsection making her smile grow and a blush appear as well "A summons clan? What is that?" asked Naruto having lost his nervousness.

"Yeah there are lots of them out there and their a group of creatures that can offer abilities and powers to their summoner and in turn they gain prestige there are some have summoners and others who don't, in fact that's why I am in Konoha I was looking for a summoner but I think I might have found one already." replied Saya her blush increasing slightly.

"Well that person is incredibly lucky, having someone like you in your clan then I mean." said Naruto curelessly Saya's blush increased from embarrassment at his cluelessness be before grabbing a book off the table next to the bed and slammed it on to his head saying "SAYA CHOP! I am talking about you dummy"

(In another plain of existence)

A greenish blond girl sneezed before smiling and looking out the window and thought someone just used her technic to show/prove a point before looking down at her demon weapon partner who was stripped of all his clothing except his underwear and prayed that the one who used her technic has better luck than her at the moment before going back to her test.

(Back to our main characters)

"Who else could I have meant!" asked Saya angrily as a vain pulsed on her forehead "How was I supposed to know, for all I know you might have others friends!" responded Naruto Saya blushed "Actually you are my only friend." stated Saya.

Naruto also blushed at that before coughing into his hand and decided to change the topic "So how are you going to get to my house?" asked Naruto "Don't worry I will be there by the time you do." replied Saya.

Naruto still wanted to know how she planned to find their home but decided not to question her on it.

"Any way you're going to need your energy tomorrow for when I explain my clan to you and its ranking system not only that but I have a surprise for you when you get home." said Saya as she smiled and began to walk away "Good night Naruto sweet dreams." "And to you as well Saya." responded Naruto.

(Mid-afternoon next day)

Naruto was standing on the front steps of the hospital looking back at it one last time before a voice broke his focus "Naruto-san come on I would prefer to get you back to your home and be done with this." said a nameless Jounin with a small scowl.

Naruto nodded at the talking blob of flesh and eyes before the walking over to the Jounin. The Jounin wanting to be done grabbed Naruto by the shoulder making him tense as the Jounin teleported to Naruto's front door before letting go and walking off.

Naruto almost puked when the Jounin grabbed him the feeling of gooey flesh squishing against his shoulder the feeling and the noise was almost sickening but in his three weeks in the hospital had helped him get used to it.

Naruto walked into his crappy apartment and checked every room until he got to his room and paused swallowing a lump in his throat before pushing open the door find what or more like who he was looking for Saya was sitting nervously on his bed then she spoke "I look forward to sharing this house with you Naruto." Naruto smiled "You actually came." said as he walked forwards and hugged her tightly pulling her to his chest and off the bed slightly.

"I was worried that you weren't going to show up." said Naruto sadly "I told you that I would be here before you," replied Saya with a small smile before she returned his hug with the same amount of force pulling them both on to the bed.

"I still have a present for you." said Saya getting up "and father agreed you are to be the first to use the Eldritch summons tribe! But you said that you have an appointment with the Hokage right, so let's wait until you are done there and we can head of into the woods and have you sign my tribe's contract." Saya's smile grew as she continued.

"Are you sure that sounds really important." replied Naruto looking down with a blush at being offered something so important. Hearing a giggle Naruto looked up catching blush and a small smile as Saya replied "Of course I am sure and you're probably the only person who would ask that question." giggling a bit more at end "Any way hurry to the tower and come back quickly and we might get a jump on introducing you to my tribe."

"Yeah you're right well see you soon Saya!" yelled Naruto as he pulled on one of his over coats and ran out the door looking at the tall fleshy tower and town surrounding it before redoubling his efforts to get to the tower if only to hurry back to Saya.

Saya looked at the door and spoke to herself "Ohh he didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye what a meany." While lightly smiling a blush still on her face.

Naruto had just gotten into the tower and stopped for a breath before walking right past the receptionist who made an angry noise and attempted to stop him but Naruto had already knocked on the door it made a squish noise instead of the normal noise but Naruto knew that was just in his head and he turned around to look at the creature who used to be the receptionist who was gurgling angrily at him under her breath before a voice broke through the door "Come in Naruto."

Naruto turned the knob as he turned away from the receptionist smirking at her and walked right through the now open flesh doors and closing them behind him "Naruto I figured that you would have come later but I prepared just in case, any way on to business please take a seat." said Hiruzen gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of him Naruto walked slowly over to the flesh seats as several of the eyes on It watched him as he walked over to it making him shudder slightly before sitting in it.

"So now that you're here let's talk about your eyes but first." As he spoke Hiruzen made hand signs but to Naruto it looked like a few tentacles thrashing together rapidly make some very gross noises making him wince.

The mound of flesh that was Hiruzen saw Naruto's face scrunch up in disgust and gave what to a normal person would have been an apologetic look but to Naruto Hiruzen's six flesh eyes scrunched up slightly but got their message across.

 **(Privacy no Jutsu)** the walls glowed a faint blue with seals before Hiruzen spoke again "Naruto I am not going to sugar coat it what happened to you is really bad but it came with some benefits for one you can no longer be trapped in any D-high B genjutsu or possibly any genjutsu because your brain as of that night can't accept them as reality in any sense of the word.

But while you are not affected by genjutsu other than the one that your mind has registered as reality we discovered that you have a pseudo bloodline and in this we discovered a way to not shut off but lower its effect on your eyes as of the night of the attack have much more chakra pouring into them than average in fact if you were anyone else they would have died but due to your chakra reserves not only have you survived but your reserves have increased as well.

This is both good and bad it's good because if you still want to be a ninja your reserves will always be increasing the down side is that it will be much harder to get enough chakra control to decrease to the effects on your eyes which we discovered with a look over with the assistance of a Hyuuga that the chakra points in your eyes are torn forcing much more chakra into your eyes."

Naruto sat silently listening to Hiruzen before asking a question "So I won't ever see normally ever again?" "Naruto I know it looks bad but-"

"I am fine with It." interrupted Naruto shocking Hiruzen "What do you mean your fine with it I figured that you might be a little sad hearing this. Naruto how could you be ok with it?"

Naruto dragged one of his hands over his eyes and replied "I hate what happened to me but I have made a friend, a true friend because of these eyes so I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world and you said it yourself that I could be able to lower the effect it has on my eyes with some hard work and I have every intention of still being a ninja."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at hearing that Naruto had made as he said a "True" friend before speaking "While I am glad to hear that you still want to be a ninja and that you made a friend I would like to know who this friend of yours is."

"Um, ok but I want to talk to her first before you met her." replied Naruto "That's ok but first tell me the name of your friend and a little about her please." said Hiruzen in reply

"Well her name is Saya and she and I met at the hospital in the first week and she said that she was from a summons tribe called the Eldritch and that she came to Konoha because her dad sent her here to find a summoner." replied Naruto as he watched Hiruzen's six black eyes widen at hearing that she was of a summons clan and one of which he had not heard of before and then Naruto continued.

"She said that she wanted me to sign her clan-er tribe contract after I was done here." Hiruzen's eyes widened even more "Naruto you mean to tell me that she wants you to sign a summons contract with her tribe, who is still unknown." replied an exasperated Hiruzen

"Yes, I trust her she has put more trust and attention in me than anyone else including you don't get me wrong you are still important to me, but she is one of my most precious people now." responded Naruto seriously staring the two middle eyes out of the six hoping that these were Hiruzen's real eyes which they were and the stare that Naruto was giving him Hiruzen could almost feel the intensity which was surprising for a boy his age.

"Any ways you will be meeting her soon remember?" said Naruto before getting up and gesturing for Hiruzen to follow him "Uh if that's all we have to talk about then let's go meet Saya before it gets to dark."

Hiruzen slightly shocked at Naruto's sudden cold tone brought down his jutsu before getting up and following Naruto and gesturing for his ANBU to follow silently just in case.

(Five min. later at Naruto's home)

Naruto had just got to his door and turned to Hiruzen and said "Wait here for us we will be out in a second." before opening his door going in and closing it behind him.

Naruto walked in on Saya eating some clear light green see through fruit looking things she still hadn't noticed him so curiously he picked up a small one and bit in to it and an amazing amount of the most delicious flavor flooded his mouth swallowing quickly Naruto looked at Saya.

"What is this it's delicious!" stated Naruto loudly shocking Saya she quickly turned around to see him with a piece of meat in his hand making her freeze she stared at him and decided to ignore the question

"Oh Naruto are you ready to go to the forest to sign the contract?" asked Saya quickly and true to his personality he forgot and immediately got excited about the idea before pausing and asked a question that shocked Saya "Hey do you know any disguising genjutsu?"

"Um yeah I am from a summons tribe just because we haven't been very active in history since the sage of six paths doesn't mean that we didn't keep up to date on technics." replied Saya sounding slightly offended that he might have assumed otherwise "Why?"

Naruto gained a nervous look and began to sweat before scratching his head "I uh I might have mentioned you while I was talking to the hokage and he wants to meet you."

"Oh well I mean it not like I am doing anything bad so let's wash up and then I will meet your hokage." replied Saya "Wash up?" asked Naruto Saya raised an eyebrow and pointed at his hand that was sticky with juice from the food that he had accidently dropped while talking to Saya his mind still occupied with Hiruzen and the possibilities of when he had to go back to the academy while joining Saya in the kitchen to wash his hands.

(5 min. later)

Saya was waiting for Naruto to finish washing his hands and as soon as he walked out of the kitchen she made hand signs and said (Eldritch art of concealment) to Naruto her form flicked for a second before her eyes shrank and she turned and looked at him a look of worry plastered on her face and asked in a worried tone "Naruto what do I look like to you right now." "Oh that's something I forgot to mention it but as of when my mind got screwy genjutsu doesn't affect me but when you did your technic all I saw was a slight shimmer but that's it and there are a few more things I need to tell you about after you meet the old man."

Saya pouted but joined him as he walked to the door opening the door to see Hiruzen "Ok old man we are ready let's going to the forest!" said Naruto loudly making Hiruzen sigh tiredly at his energy before turning to look at his surrogate grandson's companion and for a little girl she was startlingly graceful and delicate features and if he didn't know any better she could of passed as an Uchiha, the two greeted each other and began to walk towards the forest.

(15 min. later in the forest)

Once they were about a quarter mile in to the forest they stopped at Saya's request and from she took a breath before make some hand signs and with a puff of smoke a big scroll appeared it was a deep green but had blood stains across the edges and from Naruto's point of view the green was a sickly yellow with small speckles of red and the dried blood was a faintly glowing greenish blue color that incited his notice.

As Saya was looking over the scroll she walked over to Hiruzen and held out the scroll confusing Hiruzen enough to the point where he asked "What are you doing?" "Oh I figured that I would let you read the details of the Eldritch summoning scroll before I had Naruto-kun sign it." replied Saya and with a nod of understanding he grabbed the scroll and began to read it.

The contract was very useful but required that a member of the clan must be present at all times and Hiruzen could imagen who would be staying with Naruto as he looked up at the two children who were blushing and laughing with each other over something Naruto said.

It multiplies the healing ability and strength by a factor of 20 and gave a small increase in chakra control and the ability to transform parts of their bodies into tentacles for long range attacks and a mid-range acid spiting ability and sage mode had never been listed but it was said that it did exist.

And so confirming that the contract had no harmful effects to the summoner Hiruzen called both of the children over and handed Naruto the contract and gave his approval to sign it and hearing that Saya's smile grew incredibly wide before telling him how to sign the contract.

"You need to bite your finger and sign your full name in your blood." Naruto nodded before looking down at the scroll's signing area seeing only empty space before writing his own in behind the x.

The writing glowed a deep red before it faded. Saya then looked at him and blushed before saying "Now I have a challenge to test your bravery and loyalty to the Eldritch tribe and your challenge is to kiss me."

Hiruzen gained a slight grin so even if she was a summons she was a girl before that and almost laughed at Naruto's deep crimson blush that had invaded his whole face before to all their shock Naruto grabbed Saya's arms and kissed her on the lips making Saya's blush match his own and surpass his own before she passed out a small blushing ghost

Naruto freaking out grabbed said ghost and threw it back at Saya and it phased right back into her but she didn't wake up Hiruzen smirked and thought to himself I am so going to hold that I saw Naruto give his first kiss to a summons girl over Jaiya's head…maybe I can barter for early releases on his books for this piece of history Heheheheh.

Naruto still with a small blush on his face picked Saya up piggy back style and began to carry her back home but turned back to Hiruzen and waved goodbye before walking off into the sunset Hiruzen could feel the paper work that had begun to multiply on his desk and gained a look of fear before using a body flicker to get back to his office only to see that the amount of paper had tripled since he had left and then Hiruzen proceeded to let out a primal roar of agony of come.

(With Naruto and sleeping Saya)

It had taken about 20 min. for Naruto to get home running as steadily as he could with Saya on his back which he did a surprisingly well job at until the sleeping monster known as Saya began moving and grabbing him while he ran home and he had to stop and walk at the half way mark due to Saya nibbling on his ear and slightly chocking him.

But once they got home Naruto walked into his room and tried to lay Saya down but alas the most he could get out of her was lying down with her still clinging to his back and occasional sifting to get more comfortable.

Naruto stared at his fleshy wall before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep.

And cut

Please review and give your opinions

And again give thanks to enoix27 for their summons ideas

Thank you for reading

 **Be warned if you check out Saya no Uta it is gruesome and sick during most of it and you can look at it like a love story or about a man in love slowly going mad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Saya no Uzumaki

I don't own Saya no uta or Naruto

Chapter 3: unusual mornings, training, and ninja school

Recap

It had taken about 20 min. for Naruto to get home running as steadily as he could with Saya on his back which he did a surprisingly well job at until the sleeping monster known as Saya began moving and grabbing him while he ran home and he had to stop and walk at the half way mark due to Saya nibbling on his ear and slightly chocking him.

But once they got home Naruto walked into his room and tried to lay Saya down but alas the most he could get out of her was lying down with her still clinging to his back and occasional sifting to get more comfortable.

Naruto laid down and stared at his fleshy wall before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep.

Currently

Naruto yawned and began to stretch only to freeze as he felt something tighten around him he turned only to see Saya.

Naruto sighed as his muscles began to let go of their tension and he relaxed before looking at his fleshy room gaining a slight grimace before a realization struck him I am in the same bed as Saya and she wouldn't let go of him!

"Saya, Saya….Saya please wake up I need to get up and buy some new cloths for school." said Naruto as he shook her slightly hoping that it was enough to wake her.

Of course if this was an anime there would be a cute/embarrassing moment for our young friends but not here and not yet.

Naruto watched as Saya shifted slightly before she seemed to stop before kicking one of her legs out and into his gut and pushing him off the bed, tearing him from her sleeping embrace and of course the resulting thud woke her.

"Mou~ Naruto keep it down please I am tired." said Saya groggily "It's not my fault, you kicked me out of the bed!" responded Naruto shooting up into a standing position and pointed an accusing finger at Saya.

"What are you talking about, never mind think of it as punishment for kissing me you weren't actually supposed to kiss me." responded a blushing Saya, Naruto sighed before looking down and shaking his head gaining a slight blush as well before he walked over to his dresser and pulled it open garbing his cloths before walking into the bathroom saying "Whatever I am going to take a shower."

With Hiruzen

"That boy is going to kill me one of these days if he keeps popping up with surprises like this." said Hiruzen dreading the meeting that he had called to discuss the effects of the attack on Naruto and the possibilities of this new summoning contract.

A few Min. later Hiruzen was now in his meeting chair waiting for the council to show up and by now three had shown up, the Inuzuka matriarch, the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha and within 10 min. the rest of the council sans Danzo who didn't show up for some reason.

Hiruzen sighed before addressing the council "As it stands there has been a few additions to Konoha's Military and summons clans." this gained the attrition of everyone in the room more so the ninja who were eager to hear of the new summons clan.

"Well spit it out Hokage-sama who has this new ability and the summons contract!" said the Inuzuka matriarch impatiently and everyone nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen nodded in acknowledgement before speaking "Before that almost all of you know of the events that happened to Naruto Uzumaki." several civilians smirked cruelly and Hiruzen had to hide one of his own they will be kissing Naruto's ass by the end of this meeting.

"Well as it turned out the events that night cursed and blessed Naruto his curse is that he will never be able to see, hear, or feel the world like we do as he only sees the world, living things included as mounds of withering and breathing piles of flesh and to him voices are distorted and hard to understand and everything feels as it looks to him."

Several shinobi scrunched their faces in disgust and the smirks on the civilian's faces grew, Hiruzen paused for breath then continued "But it came with an upside, a couple actually Naruto's eyes are constantly taking in the same amount of chakra a three tome sharigan and thus is constantly expanding his coils."

Hiruzen pause as the Uchiha clan head raised his hand quickly and once he was acknowledged he asked "What is the cause of his eyes draining chakra that quickly?"

"Well with the help of a Hyuuga member they were able to confirm that the chakra points in his eyes had been ripped open permanently and due to a genjutsu that was cast on him during the attack his mind registered that as reality." replied Hiruzen

"But this is where the downside becomes an upside as stated before his reserves are ever increasing and as far as we have tested all genjutsu doesn't affect him." continued Hiruzen

"And now on to the summons." said Hiruzen the clan heads leaned in as to get listen better.

"This contract is currently held by Naruto" Hiruzen was cut off by a pink haired banshee "How did that monster get a summons contract!"

"Miss Haruno if you speak of Naruto like that again I will have you executed!" yelled Hiruzen silencing the whole room. "Naruto has done nothing to you it is his prisoner who deserves your hate not the boy himself."

"Now back to the matter at hand, the contract itself is very useful it increases the contractor's regenerating ability and strength by 20 as well as a small increase in chakra control and finally the ability to turn any part of the body into tentacles for all range of attacks and acid spit for mid to long range attacks, and the two requirements is that one they clan approves of you and two that at least one of the clan members is with the contractor always and they act as partners in combat much like nin-kin." finished Hiruzen.

The Inuzuka clan head raised her hand "I vote that Naruto Uzumaki be given a clan or at least some special rights as to help tie him to the village."

Hiruzen nodded "All who agree raise your hand now." all of the ninja council and a few greedy civilians raised their hands.

"All opposed?" asked Hiruzen the remaing council members raised their hands. "The motion has been passed it is now up for debate of whether Naruto Uzumaki becomes a special individual or begins a new clan."

Back with Naruto and Saya

Naruto was enjoying his hot shower when he heard the door to the bathroom open and footsteps follow not long after it was closed again.

"Saya what are you doing in here?" questioned Naruto "Well I figured that I-I-I could help you wash your back plus I need a shower as well." replied Saya stuttering slightly.

"W-w-well I guess that's ok." said Naruto moving forward to let Saya share the shower.

"Thank you." replied Saya as she stepped in to the shower/tub. "You know you weren't actually supposed to kiss me last night, I just meant it as a joke." said Saya gaining a blush at the memory.

"I didn't know if you were serious or not and I didn't want to risk disappoint you if you were serious." replied Naruto blushing just as much.

Saya then got some soap off the shelve in the shower and put some on her hand before beginning to wash Naruto's back making him shout in shock "Ahhhh, your hands are so cold." "Sorry." was Saya's reply as she continued to wash Naruto's back while occasionally washing herself and after a minute or two Naruto began to slide to the side as if to get around Saya.

"What are you doing?" questioned Saya "Well you washed my back I figured that I should return the favor." replied Naruto quickly as he finally managed to shift around to Saya's back and he then pushed her forwards gently so she slid it to the stream of water before he put some soap on his hands and began to clean her back.

"You know even though we are good friends this is still pretty awkward, yeah?" questioned Naruto after a short silence "Yeah I guess so but I am fine with it in fact it's kind of relaxing" replied Saya sighing as Naruto rubbed a sore spot on her back.

A few min. later

"Any way we should get out soon we need to start your training and get you used to the transformations." said Saya as she began to stand Naruto quickly looked away and yelled "Saya please warn me before you do that, you are naked after all." Saya blushed in embarrassment at forgetting that fact.

Saya jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel out of one of the draws and wrapped it around herself before she turned and looked at Naruto who was still facing the wall "Is it ok to look now?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." responded Saya quickly blush still present Naruto nodded before turning and looking at her and saying "Would you mind stepping out of the bathroom so I can dry off and get dressed?" asked Naruto his eyes never leaving hers.

Saya's blush increased as she imagined Naruto changing before nodding and leaving thru the door.

5 min. later

Naruto walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and pants with a red swirl on his heart to see Saya full dressed sitting on his couch waiting for him "So you said something about training and transformations." said Naruto.

"Yeah let's get to the training field and then I will explain." replied Saya as she headed towards the door. (Note Saya's Genjutsu was never taken down even in her sleep)

16 min. later

Saya stopped at one of the more deserted training fields before stopping and sitting on a stump "Ok Naruto focus chakra to your arm and imagen tentacles or sticky suction cups but it might hurt." said Saya.

Naruto nodded his face setting in determination he then closed his eyes and sent a small amount of chakra to his right hand tiny shift in his hand like his fingers were extending it was odd to say the least.

But Naruto decided on a hooked tentacle and sent a lot more chakra to his hand and then the pain started it felt like his hand was on fire opening his eyes he looked at his hand and to his shock.

He found that where his arm and hand met had turned into the same green and glowing plant like structure as the wings that creature had except instead of leaf like thing branching off his he had bone white spikes which did nothing to take away from its beauty in his eyes.

"Wow it's so pretty." whispered Naruto as he rubbed his changed appendage which was coated in a small layer of slime Saya looked at Naruto and his "hand" and noticed it looked like an octopuses tentacle except for the spikes sticking out randomly.

"I actually wasn't excepting you to be able to do that this early well since you can, might as well start training you to use it to its fullest." Saya paused for breathe.

"So for the rest of the day I want you to keep practicing shifting your arm into different forms long-short stick-spiky all of them but before that I have a present for you for surprising me the getting it so easily." said Saya as she turned around and somehow pulled out a small scroll from that odd alternate dimension that only women can use to store things to bash people or just anything in general.

"Here read this then use it to make as many as you can to ingrain this training in your head it also might help with chakra training." said Saya as she tossed the scroll to Naruto who opened it and began to read.

"Ok I try it but this is the first time I have ever done a Jutsu." replied Naruto as he practiced to hand seals.

An hour later

Naruto had just gotten the hand seals right and produced 13 clones who were confused as to what to do after that until one of them remembered that Saya said to train in the shifty/transformation instantly reminding the others they ran off to practice as the original wonder over to a peacefully sleeping Saya.

Naruto touched her shoulder and shook her "Saya wake up I finished it." Saya for her part woke up rather groggily "What Naruto, what do you want?" asked Saya.

"I finished practicing with the Kage bushin and made 13 clones and they are off practicing the transforming ability!" replied Naruto excitedly "What! It should have taken a bit longer at least." said Saya.

Naruto pointed at the clones some 50 feet away which at that point the clones had gotten bored with just transforming their hands started changing other parts of their bodies some changed their feet, others their entire limbs and one or two deviants who changed their back, and the weirdest one didn't seem to be doing anything until he hunched over fell on the ground.

Seeing this the clones and the original walked over "What are you doing asked a slightly bored sounding clone Naruto looked at the clone before back to the other as it spoke "I just was curious I didn't think it would work but it hurt so much worse when it happened!" cried the clone holding his groin.

Collectively all the clones cringed and covered their groins and Saya who had followed Naruto gained a blush at what the clone was implying.

"You idiot what did you think would happen!" yelled an angry clone "I figured that it would be better than asking Saya to avoid an embarrassing conversation." replied the clone as he seemed to focus.

The clone then muttered out "Kill me, please." all the boys nodded and one walked forward and used his clawed hand to stab the clone in the head before all of them collapsed several of the clones dispelled as they did so.

Saya watched the mercy killing and the sudden collapse after wards an she wondered over to Naruto (the original) and waited for him to wake up.

5 min. after

Naruto woke up shooting upwards as did most of the clones "Why can I remember what that clone did?!" asked Naruto "You didn't read the full instructions did you." said Saya.

"Because if you did you would have seen that it transfers memories and chakra control but not physical things so you can train a year's worth of memories in a day if you summon 365 clones and had them active for 24 hours." said Saya.

"Ohhh, that's really cool!" yelled Naruto as he made hand signs and 100 puffs of smoke appeared.

The clones looked at each other and grinned before running away from each other except for a few who walk forwards to Saya and asked about chakra control exercises so Saya told them a few before they too ran off.

Saya then looked at Naruto who was panting "It looks like you're at your limit huh, oh well lets sleep for a while and when we wake up we can continue with training." said Saya as she laid down leaning on a stump near her and soon Naruto soon joined her and not long after they were asleep.

3 hours later

Naruto and Saya were woken up by having their shoulders shaken and they opened their eyes to be greeted by the bored looking clone and an ANBU member "Naruto-san the Hokage forgot to tell you that the academy starts tomorrow at 8:00." said the ANBU before disappearing in a body flicker.

The clone then spoke "We got bored and decided to fight and through this we not only increased our fighting ability with the transformations but also became more adapt at accepting the memories without freezing up and I sorted the memories as best I could but I suggest that you be prepared for a migraine." and with that he dispelled.

Naruto grasped his head as a headache tore through him, Saya looked at him with concern before looking up at the sky which was darkening slightly "I guess we can skip training for now, let's get you home." said Saya as she put her arm under Naruto and they began to walk home.

Next day

Naruto woke in his bed still in his sweaty cloths and an arm wrapped around his stomach instead of struggling like yesterday he remembered that he could transform and a few memories of clones changing their entire lower body and so he did it and slid out of her grip.

Naruto then changed back and looked at his clock it was 6:00 am releasing that he had 2 hours to spar decided to take a shower and then wake up Saya.

30 min. later

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and put on a new set of cloths which were almost exactly like his first set before looking at Saya and formed a tentacle and began poking Saya repeatedly until she woke up.

"Naruto if you keep poking me I will hurt you." said Saya as she yawned Naruto grinned and walked into the kitchen and got the materials needed to make a good breakfast.

Not long after Saya was drawn from Naruto's room by the smell "That smells really good." said Saya sleepily.

"Yeah well depending on how fast we eat, we might have time to train a little before I have to head off to school." said Naruto as he got two plates down.

1 hour and 20 min later

Naruto and Saya were running to make sure that Naruto wasn't late for class and Saya would go home after seeing where the school was in case she needed to talk to him at some point while he was at the school.

And as they approached the school Saya turned to leave saying "Well see you after school Naruto and good luck with your first day!" "Yeah see you later Saya!" replied Naruto as he entered the building.

And Cut

Please review and thanks for reading


	4. chapter 4

Saya no Uzumaki chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Saya no uta

Recap

1 hour and 20 min later

Naruto and Saya were running to make sure that Naruto wasn't late for class and Saya would go home after seeing where the school was in case she needed to talk to him at some point while he was at the school.

And as they approached the school Saya turned to leave saying "Well see you after school Naruto and good luck with your first day!" "Yeah see you later Saya!" replied Naruto as he entered the building.

Currently

Naruto entered his classroom only to freeze up when every living mound of flesh in the room turned to face him the squishing sound made by their mushy bodies making him cringe.

Bearing it as best he could he walked in front of the class when one of the two larger mounds requested for Naruto to come to the front of the class and introduce himself in its distorted voice.

So doing as he was told he walked to the front of the class and picked up the fleshy thing in the groove of the chalk board before he wrote his name on the board along with his likes and dislikes.

His likes were Ramen, the hokage, and his roommate and his dislikes were people and having to deal with them the fleshy chalk left a bloody trail as he wrote.

This earned him a few odd looks from the class and the teachers and one sad/worried look from a pale eyed girl near the back of the class.

"Ok then Naruto please go find and open seat and sit there." said Iruka before pulling out his teaching book and began his well-known boring lectures.

Naruto moved to the back of the class and sat in the back of the class this way he was able to sleep a bit until something fun or interesting happens.

(Many an hour passed like this)

Naruto was shaken wake by a fleshy hand being somewhat more used to the feeling Naruto tried his best to not flinch away as he turned to the person who had a weird pineapple like growth on its head.

"Hmm?" the noise was given an answer "We have to go outside for Taijutsu since the teacher got mad at everyone falling asleep in class."

Accepting that answer Naruto got up and began head outside while filling his pockets to find his kunai and shurikan encase they had target practice as well.

(Outside training ground)

Naruto had just reached the training ground when one of the two larger blobs spoke "Naruto will fight…" its tentacle traced a clipboard with what Naruto assumed to names on it "Sasuke Uchiha."

This earned an excited shriek from the Uchiha fan girls and made the other big blob glare at the other as the two boys moved to the ring.

Naruto stared into the blobs coal black eyes as Naruto prepared and watched the blob seem prepare as well setting its tentacles in front of it and waited for word to begin fighting.

Iruka seeing that both boys were ready and gave the ok before quickly jumping back allowing the fight to begin.

Sasuke looked at his opponent who just stared back at him with a slightly disturbed look; getting offended that a clan less loser stared at him like that Sasuke ran forward intent on punching Naruto in the face but to his shock Naruto's head fell against his shoulder.

With the punch avoided Naruto threw his own punch which the Uchiha took in the face, causing him to back up while Naruto straightened his neck with a small crack before running at the Uchiha who now had a pissed look on his face.

"You dare hit me, an Uchiha elite?!" yelled Sasuke as he also charged at Naruto as well.

Naruto went to punch only for Sasuke to grab it mid-air with smirk "See you are below M-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto doing a leg sweep which caused him to let go of Naruto as he fell.

Sasuke was getting really, really pissed, he stood up and kicked Naruto in the gut knocking Naruto back slightly, Sasuke followed up the kick with a punch to the face before Naruto caught his balance.

Naruto almost puked when Sasuke's fleshy tentacle hand slammed into his face but instead just spit out some blood and a part of a molar.

Sasuke smirked widely at that but frowned once he realized that it didn't seem to affect Naruto much, several of the more squeamish members of the class made hacking noises or held their hands to their mouths and Iruka was about to call the match and check Naruto.

But Naruto got up quickly and charged the Uchiha much too said Uchiha's surprise and kicked the Uchiha in the gut making him lean over to cough only to receive a punch to the temple knocking the boy out.

The class was shocked an Uchiha had been knocked out granted it was the first day but an Uchiha had been knocked out by a clan less kid.

Naruto didn't gloat, he didn't brag he just walked out of the ring and began to walk towards the school.

Iruka shook himself from his stupor and asked "Naruto where are you going?" this drew the attention of everyone else who then turned to look at Naruto who was in the middle of his fellow students as he moved to the school building.

Naruto's hand was in his mouth as he walked and suddenly Naruto yanked on whatever he was messing with in his mouth ripping out a broken and bloody tooth with a sickening squelch from his gums before throwing it to the ground.

"I am going to wash this stuff off of Me." responded Naruto holding up his blood covered hand while trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

Iruka nodded to himself accepting the answer "Ok but be back after you are done!" yelled Iruka as Naruto was over half way to the building by now.

Naruto raised his hand in response as he reached the door to the school still refusing to turn around, entering the building Naruto wondered around until he found the rest rooms and entered before locking the door behind him.

Naruto dashed over to the mirror and looked into it after opening his mouth enough to see his now missing tooth…or should have been, the tooth was GROWING back not only that but the blood going down his throat tasted delicious…it kinda tasted like the fruit that he had found Saya eating and had taken a bite or two himself.

Naruto froze…had he eaten another person? "No, No I couldn't have it tasted different this tastes much better…a-am I turning into a cannibal?" muttered Naruto to himself while slowly beginning to look at his bloody hand before bringing it to his mouth.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto had licked his hand clean of blood and was licking the no longer bleeding gums around the new tooth.

Naruto was disgusted with himself but still he licked the area trying to find any more blood that he might have missed while rejoining the class.

He would share this disgusting news with Saya when he got the chance but for now he was stuck here, Iruka noted Naruto's return and the way he stared at everyone like there were bad thoughts that were new to him running thru his head he would have to bring it up with the Hokage.

(At the end of class with Saya)

Saya had just gotten a messenger from her father well it was more of a warning Saya's clan was going into mating season and she had come of age a few months ago so it would affect her.

Her father said the first time is the worst and it only gets worse as the night goes out until the person lost their minds.

Saya kinda felt bad because one way or another her and Naruto were going to get very close "Well at least this way I won't have to tell Naruto how I feel about him." said Saya while trying to see the brighter side of things.

(Switch Naruto's perspective)

Naruto had just entered his and Saya's home and saw Saya deep in thought on his bed with a scroll laid out in front of her so being the curious kid he was Naruto walked over quietly and began blushing the more he read.

He began to back up only to slip on a socket that he had left out a few days before, the crash alerted Saya to his presence once she saw him she gained a deep crimson blush that matched his.

"Umm h-how long have you been in here?" asked Saya while rolling up the scroll and hiding it behind her.

"I-I have been here for a minute or two…" replied Naruto while getting off of the floor "S-so how was your day?" asked Naruto to get away from the subject of how long he had been there.

Saya looked at him blankly "Well I cleaned up a little and after that I went out and got lunch." Naruto flinched slightly and Saya noticed but just continued assuming it was a shudder from the coldness of the room.

"After that I got some news from my father and I-I will tell you about it later but that was it for the day, what about you?" asked Saya.

Naruto swallowed roughly "I had a tooth knocked out of my head and it grew back in like 15 min." said Naruto while pointing at the molar that grew in earlier.

Saya walked forward and held Naruto's open awkwardly wide as she looked in his mouth she poked the tooth which was stained red on.

"How did it grow back so quick a normal human with our contract should have taken at least an hour or more." said Saya as she tried to wiggle the tooth but it didn't move.

Naruto tried to speak but, you know his mouth currently had a hand in it realizing this Saya let go of his head and pulled her hand from his mouth.

"Well I always healed really fast, and your tribe's contract increases that doesn't it?" replied Naruto sighed it was time to bring up the taste.

"Saya…those fruit things…what where they made of?" asked Naruto while looking down while trying not to remember the taste of his own blood.

Saya froze as if she was struck "W-what brought this on so suddenly?" replied Saya somewhat shaky at the sudden question.

Naruto looked at Saya kind of scared of what her reaction might be, before he began speaking "I-I, when my tooth was knocked out my blood tasted delicious, I-it tasted better than the fruits from earlier so I wanted to know…what where they?"

Saya let out a sigh "Are you sure you want to know?" questioned Saya hoping Naruto wouldn't want to know but Naruto gave a nodded.

Saya looked down as she spoke "I-it was a, a cat that I had found and spit some acid on to make it easier to eat." Naruto gave a sigh of relief much to Saya's surprise.

"I-I was so worried I thought that it might have been a person." said Naruto in a relived tone before he noticed Saya giving him an odd look "What it's not the first time I have had to eat a cat…I am an orphan which most refuse to sale to…I got desperate ok!?"

Naruto coughed into his hand and decided to use his trump card even if it embarrassed Saya "So, the news from your dad…what was it?"

Saya's blush appeared again "It was about the mating season that is starting…tonight." after speaking Saya pulled her hair in front of her eyes and waited for Naruto to laugh or make fun of her.

After a second of silence Saya looked up to see Naruto standing there with a blush of his own "So how are you going to deal with it?" asked Naruto staring questioningly into Saya's eyes.

"W-well I-I actually would like your help when it starts tonight." said Saya her blush increasing as she spoke.

Naruto's blush increased as well "S-sure, but I-I am not sure what to do when it comes to that stuff." replied Naruto embarrassed at his own lack of knowledge.

"Well I am in the same boat as you there so I guess we should take it as it comes." responded Saya while shyly looking at Naruto.

"By the way you said it starts tonight, why at night?" asked Naruto while trying to sift the subject to something a little less embarrassing.

Saya's blush faded a little "Well my tribe is mainly nocturnal, or just prefer dark places so…not only that but who would do that in broad daylight?" said Saya which got a shudder from Naruto.

"…Saya have you ever been to the red-light district of town?" asked Naruto his blush returning slightly.

Saya raised an eyebrow at the question "Ummm no, should I have?" this earned a lot of Nos from Naruto.

"If at all possible avoid that place! It's not a good place." yelled Naruto while making an X motion with his hands and arms.

The yell made Saya flinch but a second after she began to laugh at the little show Naruto was putting on "Why it can't be that bad there." stated Saya but the look Naruto was giving her said otherwise.

Naruto shook his head "If you go there you will either be disgusted or you will learn something new about yourself."

Naruto and Saya continued to talk until dark and as they did Naruto began to notice that as the night rolled on Saya's eyes were becoming more and more unfocused and a blush had slowly been forming and growing through the night.

Being an innocent, aside from what he had seen in the Red light district he had become worried and moved closer before putting his hand to her head, making her freeze before leaning into Naruto's warm hand almost purring as she did so.

Shocked Naruto almost pulled back only for Saya to grab it and push it back to her head before guiding it to her cheek making Naruto's hand scrape across her sensitive skin earning a quiet moan from her.

Naruto blushed at this and began to stroke her cheek more causing Saya to lean into his touch.

Saya leaned in closer to Naruto catching his mouth in a kiss Naruto froze but after a second he began to return the kiss, unsure about what to do as this was his first kiss, Naruto mimicked Saya.

So when Saya began to put her tongue in his mouth after a second Naruto did the same.

After a few more seconds they broke for air, both blushed hard as they looked at each other, both enjoyed the sensation from the kiss.

"So what do we do from h-here?" asked Naruto, Saya just leaned forward again this time even more so causing them to fall on to the bed with Saya on top.

Saya began to wiggle while kissing Naruto who opened his eyes to see why only to see that Saya was trying to wiggle out of her cloths.

Naruto broke the kiss and began to help Saya out of her cloths while occasionally kissing the newly exposed skin quickly and gently.

After Saya's cloths were off Saya began to tug at Naruto's, his cloths were promptly removed as well.

Naruto stopped he wasn't sure where to go from here but luckily Saya seemed to know, she grabbed his dick and guided it to her own private area before slowly sliding down, a third of the way down Saya stopped and her muscles clinched as Naruto felt something touch the tip of his crotch.

Naruto looked to Saya only to see her panting her cheeks a rosy red from both her embarrassment and pleasure, Naruto was about to ask her if she wanted to stop but she dropped all the way down until their hips meet.

Saya flinched and tears formed in her eyes as she lost her virginity and blood began to drip from her core, Naruto leaned forward despite the pleasure he was feeling he was worried for Saya and so he began to kiss Saya softly on the lips and occasionally bit at her neck.

After a minute Saya began to move going up and down both began to moan more and more the longer she moved, not long after Naruto began to move his hips as well this got him even more moans in response.

After a few more minutes Saya spoke "N-Naruto I-I feel something coming, it feels gooood!" Naruto nodded.

"I feel it too." replied Naruto while increasing the speed of his thrusts.

After another minute Saya's core clamped down on Naruto, the pressure gave Naruto the last push and Naruto's cum shot into Saya's womb while Saya released herself on Naruto.

Both sat in silence enjoying the feeling of their first climax together, after a few more seconds they turned to each other both had a lust in their eyes.

Before Saya could start bouncing again Naruto flipped them over this time Naruto was on top, they were connected the whole time, and Naruto began to thrust in and out of Saya at a slow pace.

Saya liking this change of pace Saya didn't struggle and just enjoyed the feeling letting out moans as Naruto continued and slowly increased his pace.

Naruto looked down at Saya and noticed her small breasts shaking with his thrusts, he grabbed and began messaging them sometimes pinching the nipples which earned more moans from Saya and caused her core to tighten every time he did it.

Both Saya and Naruto became ridged again as Naruto unleashed another load into Saya and she let out another burst of cum from her womb.

Naruto rolled off of Saya and laid beside her, Saya rolled over and began to cuddle him as they began to fall asleep.

And cut

This is probably a crappy lemon I myself have never had sex so if I did ok please tell me or give advice


	5. Chapter 5

Saya no Uzumaki chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Saya no uta

Recap

Naruto rolled off of Saya and laid beside her, Saya rolled over and began to cuddle him as they began to fall asleep.

Currently

Naruto groaned and almost shivered at the cold breeze that drifted through his home and as he tried to sit up he found he couldn't move his right arm and leg as they were tangled in something warm and soft.

So in his groggy state he turned over to face the cause of his predicament only to come face to face with a naked Saya who was mewling in her sleep before she shuddered as his warm breath rolled over her lower face and neck needless to say he was very much awake at this point.

Naruto's blush was atomic and he frozen as the nights events came rushing back into his head and as quietly as he could he turned away and tried to slide away so he could get up to look at his clock rested on his night stand on the other half of the room however fate had other plans for him as his movement woke his lover.

"Naruto~ where are you going?" asked the semi awake Saya longingly while grasping his arm gently.

Naruto turned back to her and replied "No w-where S-Saya I was just going to check the time." Saya frowned slightly and seemed to look around before her beautiful, yet still foggy eyes settled on the clock on the far side of the room.

"It's too early stay in bed a bit longer." said Saya quietly as she pulled his arm a bit more dragging Naruto back into her warm embrace.

Naruto just blushed and nodded before snaking his arm around her seeing as he didn't want to upset her he laid back down and closed his eyes before Saya got up and sat on top of him causing him to open his eyes.

Saya was smiling down at him a blush covering her face before she leaned down a kissed him "Naruto I never said anything about sleeping."

3 hours later

Naruto sat up a stretched he and Saya once again before getting out of bed successfully this time before he took a long shower and got dressed before he made himself some food and another serving for Saya which he left on his night stand along with a note for Saya and after that he took off for the academy.

Once there he sat at his desk and waited for class to begin he however was not aware that he was once again being watched by a lavender eyed girl the rest of the year was like this with the occasional test written and physical.

By the end of the year Naruto was ready to unleash his anger and boredom for the class and not only that but Saya had informed him that he had a stalker a pale eyed girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga the girl had for lack of a better term been following him for a while even before he had met Saya or at least that's what Saya speculated due to the fact that Hinata had his schedule planned out this lead Naruto and Saya to the conclusion that Hinata had watched him be attacked at least a few times though out the years.

He and Saya had come up with a plan let the girl think she was good at hiding and slowly let her gain self confidence in her stalking then once she was alone they would capture her although Saya refused to relent as to what would happen next only that she would do something that would change Hinata and the plan would happen tonight, Naruto smiled to himself this was going to be fun although ever since he discovered his stalker he subtly watched her.

The girl had seemingly became more withdrawn in her day to day life once she apparently saw them sharing their lust with one another, which they had been doing a lot of despite Saya's heat having ended a week after it started, but her stalking became even more frequent and obsessive and she was apparently very taken with watching them make love which confused him until he discovered a small puddle outside his apartment which Saya helped him identify as cum from a female human so Naruto and Saya thought it was about time they put their plans into action.

Iruka slammed a book into Naruto's head for not paying attention before going back to rambling on in the broken language of the flesh beasts after a second Naruto confirmed that Iruka was talking about the past hokages …again.

Naruto pulled himself away from his musing and tried to listen to Iruka for the remainder of the day and when it was time to head home Naruto made sure to stop at the ramen shop as he was almost out before heading back home whilst also making sure that the girl …Hinata was following him which she was.

After making his way home Naruto was greeted by Saya at the front door at which point she kissed him before asking quietly "Is she here?" earning a tiny nod from Naruto.

Saya then lead Naruto into their room and began there and began their nightly fun although this time they were quieter than usual in an attempt to listen for their little invader and once they heard her Saya stopped them and ran to the window before transforming her limbs and grasping Hinata and pulling her in through the window before turning to Naruto with a smile "I got her…please leave for a bit I have to do something with her for a bit." Naruto nodded and gave a smile as he moved to the door his eyes grazed over the form of Hinata as she struggled to free herself and attempted to beg for help.

Naruto sat down on his couch waited as Saya had told him to do so earlier and wait until he was called by Saya and as time past the sound of thrashing began to quiet and minutes later the sign he had been waiting for came "Naruto come here I have a present for you."

And cut


	6. Chapter 6

Saya no Uzumaki chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Saya no uta

Recap

Naruto sat down on his couch waited as Saya had told him to do so earlier and wait until he was called by Saya and as time past the sound of thrashing began to quiet and minutes later the sign he had been waiting for came "Naruto come here I have a present for you."

Currently

Naruto prepared himself and pushed open the door to his room where he was greeted by a sight that instantly brought back his excitement from earlier.

Saya and Hinata were both laid out naked on the bed granted Hinata had a gag on but what caught Naruto's attention was that he could see Hinata her deep blue almost black hair, her pale and delicate skin, her pale lavender eyes, and finally her curvy yet still developing body.

Saya was almost coiled around Hinata one hand between Hinata's legs moving back and forth against her partners core the other cupping and massaging Hinata's breast while also suckling on Hinata's neck before stopping to look at Naruto before pulling her arm away whilst making a come forth motion with her hand drawing Naruto closer.

Naruto cautiously approached them and nervously reached out to touch them but thought better of it and tried to pull back but Saya had other ideas as she reached out and grasped his arm before pulling it to Hinata's breast.

"Naruto it's rude to reject my gift~." stated Saya playfully as Hinata whimpered as Naruto's palm met her breast and began gently rubbing it.

Naruto continued to massage his classmate's breast after Saya pulled her hand away "Sorry Saya I just wasn't expecting this." replied Naruto bringing up his other hand to massage Hinata's other breast as well.

Saya giggled slightly and lightly placed her hand gently beneath Naruto's chin before pulling him to her where as she then kissed him.

Hinata whimpered wantonly at them as she tried to lean into the kiss seemingly forgetting about her gag but Saya and Naruto pulled apart before she could get close enough Saya snaked her arm around Hinata and pulled her closer before rubbing against Hinata's side with her hips.

"Naruto why are you making us wait so long for you~?" moaned out Saya playfully making Naruto blush a deep crimson seeing how much he blushed decided to pick on him a little.

"I even saved her innocence for you so hurry hurry make her whimper like the thieving little girl she is." sang Saya poking at Naruto's erect penis lightly with her foot making it bob slightly while spreading the fingers she had on Hinata's core spreading the inexperienced girls lips apart making the girl shudder as her insides were exposed to the cold air.

Naruto moved closer and gently spread Hinata's legs before pulling her so her legs were hanging off the bed Naruto looked to Saya for permission and once she nodded Naruto thrust forward sheathing himself entirely with Hinata's core before pausing and after a moment blood trickled from it lightly coating Naruto's cock.

Hinata had given a shirking cry at first but now only a few tears ran down her cheeks Naruto feeling pity leaned down and kissed her cheek gently making Hinata's cheeks, already alight due to her pain dark darken in embarrassment as she tried to cover her face and look away but Saya pulled her arms away and pinned them under her legs and gripped Hinata's head forcing her to look where Naruto's and her hips met before leaning closer and whispering.

"Why are you crying? Why are you looking away little thief, this is what you wanted isn't it so rejoice because you are apart of our family now Hinata~." Hinata shuddered as Saya spoke but somewhere in her mind she knew those words were true but she didn't ever think that she would be like this exposed to the girl whom the love of her life loved or to endure the pain of turning into something the Naruto saw normally to be herself in his eyes.

Saya smiled and looked to Naruto before saying excitedly "I think she has had enough time to adjust Naruto you can start moving now come on hurry I want to hear her!"

Naruto nodded and began thrusting again earning muffed gasps as Naruto's dick pounded into the inexperienced girl beneath him Naruto slowed slightly as he felt Saya's gift tighten around him before he began going faster earning more whimpers and gasps until Hinata let out a muffled scream of pleasure Naruto shuddered as he kept thrusting when the liquid came gushing from the girls pussy.

Saya seeing that Hinata had cum laughed mockingly and began playing with Hinata's boobs again before whispering into Hinata's ear "Ahhh did the little thief cum without permission did she coat her new master's cock in her filthy cum?" Saya ended her sentence by pulling sharply on Hinata's nipples earing another pleasured scream as she came again.

Naruto began bucking wildly as his limit was approaching and he got close to coming but Saya had other ideas she quickly but gently pushed Naruto back before moving unpinning Hinata's arms before pinning them again with her hands as she laid front to front on top of Hinata before looking back at Naruto and sticking her tongue out before winking and him Naruto smiled and lined himself up before quickly inserting himself inside of Saya being a lot more gentle with her than he was with Hinata.

Naruto savored the feeling of Saya before he began thrusting again and Saya moaned as her nipples rubbed against Hinata's lager ones.

Naruto and Saya remained in that cycle for a few minutes but both knew Naruto wasn't going to last much longer and so Naruto reached around and began playing with Saya's clit rubbing it back and forth before getting an idea.

Naruto smiled as he turned his other hand into a small tentacle with suction cups Naruto creeped his hand in-between the two girl and latched onto their developing chests and began to tug on them all while speeding up his thrusts after a moment both Saya and Naruto felt him twitch and get slightly bigger.

Naruto began thrusting much harder and then both he and Saya released moans as the release themselves and as Naruto came he pulled out and coated Hinata's and Saya's stomach in his spunk before backing away slightly to look at the mess he had made pulling back his hand and changing it back to normal as he did so.

Saya sat up which caused the sperm in her pussy to leak much faster out of her and on to Hinata's stomach, Hinata was still flushed with pleasure and embarrassment and her pants where muffled again by her gag which Saya now removed.

Hinata's gasps were now clear and loud but Saya had a question to ask "So little thief how do you feel about staying in the family?"

Hinata gave a broke reply a slur of noises more than anything else "I waaana sttaaay." Saya smiled and got off of Hinata before she scooped the cum off of her lower stomach and brought it to her mouth before swallowing.

Saya then turned her attention to Hinata licking the sperm off of the girl's stomach earning quite moans and shudders from the girl.

Once she was done Saya sat up and pulled the girl up before putting her on the floor on her knees making her eye level with Naruto's still erect cock before speaking "Ok them little Hinata if you wanna be a part of this family then there are a few rules you must follow but first clean Naruto off." Hinata blushed but opened her mouth and leaned towards Naruto.

15 minutes later

Hinata was asleep in Naruto's bed but Saya and Naruto sat at the foot of the bed Naruto was the first to speak "So what did you do to her anyway and what will we do about her clan?"

Saya tilted her head in thought before replying "I made her like me and for her clan…I will teach her my clan's illusion/disguise jutsu tomorrow…but until then wanna go again since she is asleep?" Naruto smiled and kissed her before she sat on his lap in the cow girl position.

Next day

Naruto made breakfast for the three of them he placed the eggs and toast on three plates before putting the plates on his kitchen table and it wasn't long till the smell of the food drew the girls from his bed.

Hinata and Saya were now dressed and seated at the table before they both began eating Naruto felt pride at his cooking before he began eating his own meal.

And cut


	7. Chapter 7

Saya no Uzumaki

I don't own Naruto or Saya no uta

Note Saya taught Hinata her clan's disguise jutsu before they came out of Naruto's room

Recap

Hinata and Saya were now dressed and seated at the table before they both began eating Naruto felt pride at his cooking before he began eating his own meal.

Currently

Naruto smiled as he approached his door but paused once he realized that Saya and Hinata weren't also heading to the door causing him to turn but a stationary and blushing Hinata greeted him as Saya whispered something into the girl's ear before pushing her towards the front door and in turn to Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Hinata passed him and exited the house after giving her goodbyes still looking down refusing to meet the eyes of her lovers as she closed the door Naruto turned to Saya and raised an eyebrow in confusion before speaking "What did you tell her?"

Saya smiled and stuck her tongue out at him with a smile before replying "Just something to spice up your school day." Naruto raised his eyebrow again but backtracked into the kitchen before kissing Saya's cheek before making his way to the academy.

At the academy

Naruto entered the his classroom and moved to his seat in the back by the window taking note that Hinata was in the seat next to his and as soon as her eyes met his she gained an atomic blush and looked at the table/desk Naruto smiled and let his hand trail across her back and shoulders as he took his seat.

After a moment Naruto turned to Hinata and quietly asked "What did Saya tell you this morning?" Hinata immediately blushed again and covered her face whispering something just quite enough so Naruto knew she said something but not know what she said specifically so he leaned in and asked again trying to be mindful of his environment as to not draw excessive attention to either of them and asked "What I couldn't hear you."

Hinata looked up her blush ever more apparent before she replied "I can't tell you but meet me in the janitor's closet during lunch and the rest is..." Hinata's blush became atomic and she set her head down on the table.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but before he could ask for more information Iruka and Miziki entered with Iruka using his big head jutsu to silence the crowed classroom before he began droning on about dead people whom created the village.

The entirety of the class was asleep minus Iruka and Naruto was about to fall asleep after 30 minutes of the two hour long lecture when he felt his pants get unbuckle before they began shifting downwards Naruto looked to his right and noticed Hinata was gone before looking under the table and sure enough Hinata was there her blush present and an vacant hungry look in her eyes as she pulled Naruto's underwear down slightly and pulled out his rod.

Hinata began to jack said rod as she unzipped her hoody and exposed her breasts as for whatever Hinata was topless groping one of said breasts with her free hand needless to say Naruto was hard a couple of moments later at which point Hinata put Naruto into her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth.

Naruto bite his hand lightly to prevent himself from moaning slightly at the sensation of Hinata's mouth as the wet hole engulfed and released its willing prisoner over and over again.

Naruto in-between the moments of pleasure maneuvered his foot in-between Hinata's legs before he began massaging the girls core with his the top of his foot Hinata muffled herself by stuffing Naruto's shaft down her throat before clamping her lips around it making a seal before she began licking around Naruto's tool.

This process continued for ten minutes with Hinata taking small breathing breaks to breathe before going till she was breathless again.

Naruto reached under the table and grabbed Hinata's head before pulling it till her lips meet his hips he released his seed it to her mouth before he slowly began pulling out coating her tongue and filling up her mouth before he finished pulling out of her mouth causing a bit of his sperm to drip down and out of Hinata's mouth before the girl closed her mouth and swallowed she then slowly lick the dripping semen from her lips and chin.

Hinata then quietly got out from under the desk and zipped up her hoody before she sat in her chair before she turned to Naruto and quietly and with an embarrassed blush asked "Did I do good Naruto?" Naruto just smiled and pulled up his pants before he slid under the desk and made a shadow clone to take his place in his seat before he pulled Hinata's pants and panties down earning a small gasp from Hinata.

Naruto started out slowly he used his thumb and forefinger to lightly pinch and rub the hyuuga's clit as he began licking the girls kitty with long and controlled licked that made the girl he was serving shudder in bliss.

Naruto took his unoccupied hand and took a moment to stop licking Hinata put two fingers in his mouth coating them in spit before he pulled the wet digits out of his mouth and around and he began to slowly rub his fingers on Hinata's rear occasionally dipping the wet digits into her ass earning small gasps.

After a moment of moistening the backdoor Naruto inserted a single finger Hinata had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from moaning and awakening the whole class Naruto smiled as he started licking Hinata's core again before he inserted his second finger Hinata responded by sticking one of her fingers in her mouth sucking on it to muffle her moans.

This cycle of sucking, licking, and finger fucking continued until Hinata leaned back and stiffened as a shock ran through her and out of her core allowing Naruto to lap up the fluids that greeted him.

Naruto licked his lips and help Hinata pull her pants and underwear up before he dismissed his clone and took its place in his seat.

The two were content to sleep the rest of the class period and they did until a shout awoke them and they were guided outside for taijutsu practice.

Naruto was once again paired with Sasuke an almost biweekly event that left Naruto feeling like he was coated in slime but as Naruto approached the ring for the first time this week and he stared down the blob that was Sasuke he got in his stance and waited for Iruka to give the signal.

A couple of seconds passed before Iruka brought his arm down signaling that the match had begun and despite the Uchiha's fighting style revolving around counters and interception the blob rushed Naruto with an attempted punch but Naruto had planned for this and dodged going under and sliding to the Uchiha's backside before preforming a German suplex, slamming the boy into the ground and a quick ko was Naruto's reward.

Naruto yawned and moved away from his class mates to what he assumed was a tree but to him was pulsing bulging mass with tongues for what Naruto assumed to be leaves before taking a seat at its base and rested his eyes a moment.

And cut


End file.
